Of Skirts, Pencils, Books, and Ties
by dawnindanite
Summary: The door opened to reveal a tall, lean, breath-taking man. Katie's eyes widened at the sight of him. All the girls in the class gasped before slipping into their seats, sighing dreamily; Tiffany's included. James/Katie Jatie Warning: heavy innuendos


A/N: For HarleyDiamond19, who asked. :)

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Big Time Rush

* * *

Katie sat at her desk, wondering where Ms. Collins was. Class was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, and the teacher was nowhere in sight.

"Isn't there, like, a rule or something that says that we can, like, skip class if there's, like, no teacher?" One of the Tiffany's cried out, twirling a strand of hair. Her two lackeys nodded in agreement.

Katie rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that after the Jennifer's had vacated the Palm Woods that there would be even more arrogant snobs to fill their places. She was glad that she was almost out of this place. She had turned eighteen months ago, and could have left then, but her mother begged her to stay in the classroom until she graduated. Katie turned around in her seat to face them.

"No one's keeping you here. If you want to leave, the door's right there!" Katie pointed to the door.

The other students had stopped what they were doing to see what the Tiffany's would do. Katie was the only one in the room who called out on the Tiffany's. The blonde leader stood up and huffed.

"Fine! We will."

"Yeah!" The other two chorused, standing to their feet as well.

Just as they were about to leave, the door opened to reveal a tall, lean, breath-taking man. Katie's eyes widened at the sight of him. All the girls in the class gasped before slipping into their seats, sighing dreamily; Tiffany's included. The boys in the room rolled their eyes at their female classmates' behaviours, before they too, sat down.

"Um, hey. Sorry, I'm late, there was a bit of confusion with the whole teaching thing, this morning. I'm Ja−I mean, Mr. Diamond. I'll be substituting for the day." The brown-haired, hazel-eyed man flashed his familiar grin at the class. He beamed when he spotted Katie's bewildered face. "Oh, hey, Katie."

Katie meekly returned the smile, feeling like she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. "Um, _Mr. Diamond_, what are you doing here?"

"Teaching," he gave a nervous chuckle.

Blonde Tiffany let out a loud giggle before throwing Katie a dirty look. "Isn't that obvious, Katie?" She turned her attention back to James, making a show of flipping her hair. "What she means, James, oops, I mean, Mr. Diamond, is why are you teaching when you should be making beautiful music with your beautiful voice?"

Katie wanted to gag.

"I'm, uh, doing some volunteer work, today. Yeah, it's a workshop that we have to do...to give back to the community."

Katie restrained herself from slapping her forehead. James was terrible at lying on the spot. Luckily, the other students either didn't care or were too naïve, and bought the bogus story.

James clapped his hands and opened up the textbook on the desk. "Okay, let's get started, shall we?" His eyes opened wide upon seeing the various mathematical equations staring up at him. "Okay, how about you guys do questions one through...eighteen and then you'll take it up tomorrow with Ms. Collins?"

The students in the classroom gave him a puzzled look, but complied to his demands. Katie stood up and went to the pencil-sharpener and looked pointedly at James to tell him to join her. He walked over to her and pretended to study the students' work on the bulletin board.

Katie shoved her pencil into the contraption, watching it whir to life, all the while hissing at James. "What are you doing here? And why are you so dressed up?" She questioned, staring at his formal attire.

Her brother and his bandmates, Logan, Carlos, and James, the formation of the ever popular band of Big Time Rush, had moved out of the Palm Woods and into a place of their own when they had managed to get two platinum records and sold out three world tours. Mrs. Knight had stayed behind with Katie at the Palm Woods when Katie decided that she wanted to try out an acting career. She also understood that her son was now a grown man and needed his own space. The guys weren't the only ones who had moved out of the hotel, the other people of their generation had also left the hotel when they started to become established, leaving behind new hopefuls in their wake.

"I was on my way to a solo interview and Kendall asked me to drop off some package at your place for your mom. When I came down to the lobby, Bitters stopped me and basically forced me into the classroom. Ms. Collins called in sick and it was too short-notice to call in a supply."

"You're not even qualified!" Katie continued hissing.

"You think I don't know that?" James whispered back. "The man was practically crying, what was I supposed to do? Look, I'll call Logan during lunch to come and fill in for the afternoon. Maybe that way, you guys will actually learn something."

"You better," Katie warned. She pulled out her pencil, only to find there was nothing left of it, but a stub. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, with the kids becoming disengaged with the assigned work. Some had taken to texting each other, others were simply staring off into space. Katie, not wanting any homework, no matter how bogus, tried to finish all the questions, but became distracted with the incessant giggling and chattering behind her.

Katie ground her teeth and turned her head around. "Will you girls shut up? I'm trying to work, here."

Blonde Tiffany let out an exaggerated gasp into a palm. She raised her hand, "Mr. Diamond! Did you hear that? Katie told us to shut up."

James, who had his feet propped up on the desk, reading a magazine, poorly disguised behind a textbook, looked over.

Unable to hold in her frustration from the day that she was having, Katie snapped. "Listen, you bubble-headed ditz, you're lucky I only told you to shut up, because I can think of a hundred different ways to do so, starting by shoving your fake _Lucci_ clutch into your pie-hole!"

Katie didn't think she had ever heard her class be so silent. Blonde Tiffany let out another scandalized gasp, "Mr. Diamond!"

James had stood up during Katie's rant and was now leaning over the desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head when he finally looked up. "Katie, apologize to..." he trailed off.

"Tiffany. Tiffany Polanski. I'm an actress," The blonde girl answered brightly, dropping her victimized act.

"Tiffany," James repeated, slowly.

"Wha−Ja−Mr. Diamond!" Katie cried, feeling the injustice.

"Do it," James looked at her with pleading eyes.

Katie rolled her eyes, but managed to grumble out, "I'm sorry, _Tiffany_."

The bell rang, signalling lunch, before Tiffany could answer. The students began packing up their things.

James called out over the bustling, "Katie, can you stay behind a moment?"

The other kids 'oohed,' clearly enjoying the trouble a fellow classmate was going to be in. They snickered as they exited the classroom. Katie stayed slumped in her seat, glaring at the Tiffany's who were standing by the door, sidling up to James.

Blonde Tiffany tossed her head back and batted her lashes. "Thank you, Mr. Diamond. I don't think I would have lasted the day if you hadn't saved me from those awful insults." She stepped closer to James.

James stumbled into the door, sucking in his stomach in order to avoid any physical contact with the three girls. "No worries, just doing my job. Now, you girls have a great lunch." He chuckled nervously.

Blonde Tiffany winked at him while the other two giggled, "Oh, we will. See you later, Mr. Diamond."

James waved awkwardly as the girls sauntered off. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw them disappear from sight, and closed the door.

Katie sat back in her seat, glaring at him with crossed arms when he turned his attention towards her.

"I'm sorry, Katie. But, you threatened her in front of the whole class. There was nothing I could do," James breathed out as he rushed over.

Katie maintained her silence.

James placed his hands on her desk, leaning over her, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can start by breaking up with me," Katie huffed, standing up.

James groaned, pulling his girlfriend towards him. "Katie! Don't say that! You know I was in a tough spot."

Katie poked him in the chest, "As my boyfriend, you're supposed to take my side in everything. It's in that contract that Kendall made you sign when we first started going out."

"Yeah, but there's the clause that states that in cases of emergency, I don't have to take your side. And I think this can be considered an emergency, I mean, you're the one who wanted to hide our relationship from the public."

Katie scowled at his chest, "Dang Logan and his talent for loopholes."

James smirked, lifting her chin. "So, does that mean I'm forgiven and that you're not breaking up with me?"

Katie grumbled, "Fine! But you owe me an online shopping spree. No limits."

James chuckled, "Deal." He leaned down and captured her pouting lips in a kiss.

Katie unclenched her arms from their crossed position and placed them on James' face. James lifted her off her feet slightly to turn to set her down on the teacher's desk, causing her to laugh.

He pulled away from Katie's kiss. "I kind of wish that the Palm Woods School had a uniform policy."

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to let you live out one of your dirty school-girl fantasies."

James smirked, still holding his girlfriend close. "Why not? Admit it, it's kind of hot calling me 'Mr. Diamond,' right? Forbidden student-teacher relationship, what's not to love?" He whispered huskily.

Katie shivered, wrapping her legs around him. Not wanting to let him have the upper-hand, she yanked his tie and stared at him under heavy-lids. "I've been a _very_ bad girl, Mr. Diamond. What are you going to do? Give me detention?"

James squeaked, gently pulling his tie away from her strong grasp while he pushed away. "Too hot! Too hot!"

Katie laughed, swinging her legs. "You're the one who fantasized about this."

James wiped his brow, "I didn't think you would actually do it! Geez, Katie. It's not like I have a spare pair of pants on me."

"Hm, you're right. I guess it'd be easier anyway if I had a school-girl skirt on, too. Oh, wait, I do have that one from my Halloween costume a year ago..."

James stared at her before whipping out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Katie asked.

James didn't answer her. "Logan. I need you to get down to the Palm Woods School, immediately and cover the afternoon. 'Kay, thanks, bye," he rushed out without an explanation before hurriedly hanging up.

He walked over to Katie and scooped her up, carrying her bridal-style towards the door.

"James! Where are we going?" Katie cried, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm calling the second emergency clause, the one where you have to help me get out of any sticky situations that I get into, and trust me, this one is going to be _very_ sticky."

Katie blushed at James' innuendo, but leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm very good at cleaning up, Mr. Diamond."

James practically roared, before devouring Katie's lips. Katie giggled, wiggling out of his hold, making him put her down.

She placed a finger on his lips. "You have to leave first, to make sure that no one sees us together. Get my mom to leave the apartment, and I'll be up later. Besides," she darted her gaze between his eyes and lips. "I have to grab my schoolbag. We want to make this as authentic as possible, right?" She leaned in and seductively whispered across his lips. "What am I going to do when my teacher finds out that I've ditched class? I'll expect to be thoroughly _punished_."

Katie had never seen James run so fast in her life. She chuckled to herself as she packed up her belongings before following him out of the classroom.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed your one-shot, HarleyDiamond19! I'm sorry if it's not the traditional student/teacher storyline you were expecting. As an educator myself, I can't condone these relationships, no matter how fictional lol.

For all you other readers out there, please leave a review! I would love hear your comments on this story!

Much love,

D


End file.
